Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE III: The Dark Ascend
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The Kingdom of Darkmeyer has its eyes set on the kingdom of Varrock and anyone under the rule of Aizen. Now Aizen and his crew have to make new allies and stop the coming invasion of Drakan's forces of Darkmeyer.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Breakdown Sphere

EPISODE III: The Dark Ascend

* * *

A week after the kingdom of Al Kharid joined with Lumbridge and Varrock, the kingdom's trade routes now open clutter the roads and stone pathways. Some people travel on boat or on airships also find themselves crowded by the buzzing population growth.

Other civilians from other kingdoms also showed up to witness the kingdom's alliance's joined with Varrock. But also drawing the attention of another kingdom that wants no alliance, but full control.

The kingdom of Darkmeyer is planning a full-scale invasion of Varrock to hit at the capital itself. Meanwhile, Aizen and his new enforcement unit, the Akatsuki are having a meeting to discuss soldiers to keep the kingdom safe.

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

It was foggy in the swamps of Darkmeyer, at one spot creatures was eating on a carcass until their heads rose to hear a strange noise and suddenly ran off from their meal.

Coming from the fog in the sky was a large steampunk airship of Vampyre design.

Like any airship having a large balloon on top but this one was metal which meant it was a battle airship and below it was the triple barrel cannons as well as a few other different kinds that either resembled railguns or machine guns.

Then the fog began to clear revealing many more airships above that one of the same design but one stood out that looked different from the rest, and a bit smaller with two extra propellers in the back and behind them was faint glowing engines.

On that small airship was Lord Drakan who was drinking a glass of blood while looking into the fog.

"My lord." A small imp said approaching him.

"Are we near our target?" Lord Drakan asked.

"Not yet sir but what is the plan when we get there? Blow things up?" The imp asked.

"Of course but I want the city intact for my rule. I want some chaos and some invasion." Lord Drakan said and took another sip.

"What of the Arrancar?" The imp asked.

"Keep your eyes open, I do not want them to realize we left Darkmeyer. Once they know we did they could easily ruin our plans by coming to Varrock. I do not want extra trouble." Lord Drakan said.

"Very well my Lord, I will let the others know." The imp said walking off.

Two Vampyre's on each side of Lord Drakan looked to him.

"Shall we prepare the ship for fast speed when we arrive, sir?" One asked.

"No Naga'se, I do not wish to test the engines yet. Besides what's the fun in that, zooming around?" Lord Drakan asked with a smirk on his face.

The two Vampyre's grinned.

"Ahead to the kingdom of Misthalin." Lord Drakan said.

"You got it sir." The other Vampyre said.

Meanwhile, at a small village known as Edgeville, there was a bank robbery going on.

"Please I don't have that much!" A man cried in the corner where two

"Hurry up!" The man shouted in a mask.

"Here this is the key to the deposit box, number fifty!" The man said cowering.

"Heh too easy." The man said smirking.

Right, when he turned around he was knocked by a blast of wind and flew out of the bank and onto the dirt street.

"What the?" The man ached sitting up.

Jessica walked out of the hole of the building that was made.

The robber's mask was suddenly yanked off by Tousen who was behind him.

The man quickly got to his feet looking at the three of them startled.

"I guess I'll have to handle this with the doll." he sighed.

He pulled out a strange object and right before he used it he was suddenly stabbed from behind into his back and out his chest and it pierced through his item.

"U-uh..." The man groaned shaking.

"Not nice to rob from one of my owned villages." Aizen said standing behind him and pulled his sword out.

The man suddenly turned very old and then into a zombie to finally ashes.

"Hm?" Tousen hummed.

"What the fuck happened?" Jessica asked confused.

Aizen tilted his head frowning.

"I think that was a Bount." Aizen said.

"A what?" Jessica asked confused.

"They are known to having-" Aizen began to say till the man that was robbed interrupted by hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Lord Aizen!" The man hugged.

"Yes yes- off please- off!" Aizen shouted.

"Sorry my Lord." The man said letting go.

"I own the territories of my kingdom region and the talks with the Barbarian village down south I hope it is going well. I left Gin to handle it." Aizen said.

"That's scary." Jessica replied.

Aizen just sighed with a nod.

"So as for this Bount thing?" Jessica asked pointing to the pile of ash.

"Bounts take souls to live forever, they were created a long time ago from what the books say about them. When one dies it is said they immediately grow old and turn to ash within seconds." Aizen said.

"So then this was one thing." Jessica said looking at the ashes.

"Don't worry, it's gone for good. Let the people sweep the ashes away." Aizen said walking off.

Jessica and Tousen followed right behind.

"So to Barbarian Village?" Tousen asked.

"Yes, let's hope Gin made the alliance deal with them." Aizen said.

"Savages." Jessica grumbled.

"They might be but who knows if they will be useful to our plans or not. It's best to prepare." Aizen said.

"You always got a plan?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I do." Aizen said looking back with a grin.

"What about the Dragons of the Wilderness up north?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, no." Tousen said.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Dragons keep to themselves and no one is stupid enough to go into the wilderness. There are Dragons and dangerous creatures." Tousen said.

"Why do they keep to themselves?" Jessica asked.

"Because they hate what the ancestors of the past did to them." Aizen said.

"And their Kings which is a three-headed Dragon makes the rules to all of the Dragon types, from small to large." Tousen said.

"A shame, imagine if we were allies with them." Jessica said.

"They'd want to rule everyone." Aizen said.

"And what is your plan when you try to rule the entire planet when they will be an obstacle?" Tousen asked.

"I got a plan." Aizen said and said no more.

Aizen, however, knew he had to think of something to control the Dragons but feared he might have to kill their king to rule them and if so he had a big challenge ahead of him.

At the Barbarian village at their main hall were male and female barbarians in awe looking at Gin who finished talking.

"And that is why you should join us." Gin said and awaited their answer.

"Bull shit!" One shouted

Soon the rest began to argue with one another over joining or not.

"I will kill you if you join them!" A barbarian female shouted at another.

"I am your sister!" The one yelled.

Then two men began to fistfight and then all of them began to fistfight and throwing beer and food at each other as well.

Gin just stood there having the same facial expression as always and said nothing but waited.

Aizen opened the doors seeing the chaos and shut them looking back at Jessica and Tousen.

"Stay out here, it's best I see if I can handle this alone." Aizen said.

Suddenly a large Barbarian fell out of the door and two female Barbarians were beating him down.

"We will wait on the bridge." Tousen said immediately walking away.

Jessica turned and walked with him.

Aizen moved through the fighting crowd inside and ducked from a chair that nearly hit him and kept going toward Gin.

"What did you do." Aizen said.

"It isn't that bad." Gin said.

"Oh really, I think that woman over there is dead." Aizen said.

"Just because she has a spear through her chest doesn't mean she's dead." Gin said.

"This is madness." Aizen said.

"It's politics." Gin replied with a shrug.

Aizen used his reiatsu to immediately push everyone down to their knee's.

"Enough!" Aizen yelled.

All of them were silent looking at him.

"We will take a vote right now. If the vote is in my favor then I will promise I will not change your way of life but just help you make it a tad bit better with protection and free health care." Aizen said.

Almost all of the Barbarians rose their hands and Aizen counted each.

"Well, it seems out of everyone here the vote is in my favor." Aizen said.

"Do not worry. For those of you that say no we will prove we will not ruin your culture. Oh and all the meat you want." Gin said.

The Barbarians then looked to one another and then all of them rose there fists up.

Aizen glanced to Gin.

"Show off." Aizen sighed.

Gin just smirked at him.

"I guess I am a better motivator." Gin said.

Aizen sighed with a shrug.

"All the meat you want!" Aizen yelled.

Soon all of them cheered and lifted Aizen off his feet taking him out to cheer on.

"Wait- put me down! I command you to put me down! I am your ruler! Put me down!" Aizen yelled.

Aizen looked for Gin who was walking off back to Varrock.

"Gin help me!" Aizen yelled.

Gin ignored him and kept going.

"Damn you!" Aizen shouted.

"Oh, thank you." Gin said smirking and turned back to head out.

Gin made it to the bridge as behind him were flame fireworks and clusters of clay exploding in the sky.

"I take it we gained their favor." Jessica said with her arms crossed.

"Yes we did, and we all owe it to Aizen and meat." Gin said.

"Meat?" Tousen asked.

"That's right so we best make a deal with the farmers near Lumbridge so we can supply them full cows of meat or the barbarians might kill us." Gin said.

"Yeah let's not anger them." Tousen said.

"Don't worry we won't anger them as long as we hold our end of the bargain." Gin said.

"Guess it's a good plan." Tousen said.

"Speaking of, where is Aizen?" Jessica asked.

"Oh you know, being honored for being their new King." Gin said grinning wider.

"You left him there." Tousen said.

"Yes." Gin said.

Gin walked off and Tousen sighed following him.

Jessica stood on the bridge looking at the village and both Gin and Tousen stopped and looked at her.

"You okay?" Gin asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay just thinking." Jessica said.

"Relax he will be fine. Probably be back this evening." Gin said.

"I said I was thinking, I could care less for his safety, sheesh you think you know me but you don't. Just thinking about me and only me, not him. Me." Jessica said walking passed them toward Varrock.

The two of them watched her go and looked to one another with a smirk.

"I think she likes him." Tousen said.

"I can fucking hear you!" Jessica shouted.

"I think so too." Gin said.

Jessica screamed and kept walking away from them a bit faster.

Suddenly Jessica noticed someone wearing a white robe of sorts who was watching them.

"Guys." Jessica said.

Tousen and Gin walked up beside her looking at the person in white.

"Need something friend!?" Tousen shouted asking.

The person walked toward them holding his hands up.

A tall skinny guy with long black hair and a back collar that resembled a spoon.

"The name is Nnoitra, are you guy's prepared?" Nnoitra said.

The three of them looked to one another then back to him.

"For what?" Gin asked.

"You don't know? Are you guy's insane! They are coming! The Darkmeyer kingdom is coming!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Woah, what are you talking about? Who and when are they coming?" Tousen asked.

Jessica and Gin frowned.

"They're coming right now!" Nnoitra shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Tousen, Jessica, Nnoitra, and Gin ran back to the Barbarian village and found Aizen with a mean/annoyed look on his face being presented un-married women to choose one.

"Aizen we got trouble coming to Varrock!" Tousen shouted.

"Trouble is going to come to all of you for leaving me." Aizen said.

"Varrock is going to be under attack!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Who the hell is that?" Aizen asked.

The Barbarian women quickly moved out of the way as Gin ran up and pulled him off the chair he was on.

"I can get up on my own thank you." Aizen said batting Gins' hand away.

Aizen looked back at the Barbarians.

"Prepare yourselves and hurry to Varrock." Aizen said.

The group quickly ran toward Varrock as the Barbarians prepared and those already prepared ran with them.

"I am apart of an organization known as the Arrancar. We have been trying to overthrow Lord Drakan for our own goals but it turns out he is going to overthrow you." Nnoitra said.

"So why tell me?" Aizen asked.

"A deal to be made. You help us kill him then perhaps we can control that region and join up with you and your kingdom- but the profit of trade will be fifty, no arguments further. That is our agreement." Nnoitra said.

"Oh, son of- okay fine but that place doesn't have many trade routes due to Lord Drakans rule." Aizen said.

"Exactly, once he's overthrown then don't you think travelers will want to check out the villages?" Nnoitra said.

"And if they do they will buy things while they are there." Gin said.

"Makes sense. I will agree as long as you obey me." Aizen said.

"Well, you did offer free health care." Nnoitra said shrugging.

"Everyone sure loves to bring that up, what is the big deal?" Aizen asked.

"I can explain later, we are nearing Varrock." Tousen said.

They ran through the open gates as the only guard there was Deidara.

"Deidara prepare for battle quickly!" Aizen shouted.

Deidara sighed and ran behind them.

Walking out of the corner was another white-robed person.

"If it isn't Coyote Starrk." Nnoitra said smirking.

"I just finished taking a nap. You took too long." Starrk sighed.

"He's one of us." Nnoitra said to Aizen.

"So where are your soldiers?" Starrk asked looking around.

"Deidara here is one of them." Aizen said.

Everyone looked at Deidara who just waved and they looked back at Aizen.

"How many soldiers do you got?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ten. His organization is my enforcers." Aizen said.

Starrk and Nnoitra was speechless for a moment.

"I'm going back to sleep." Starrk said sitting down.

"No, you are not! And you! You mean to tell me you don't have an army!" Nnoitra shouted at Starrk then to Aizen.

"It's on my to-do list." Aizen said.

"What the hell sort of fucking King are you?" Another white-clothed man asked having light blue hair.

"One of a kind- how many is in your organization?" Aizen asked Nnoitra.

"Ten." Nnoitra said.

"Woah far out." Deidara said.

"Okay let's all just calm down and think." Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen, Lord Aizen!" Kisame shouted running toward them while holding a large sub-sandwich.

"Oh and here comes annoying..." Aizen groaned.

"Aizen, I feel weird and there is a Vampyre with binoculars watching me from the east gate making me uncomfortable." Kisame said.

"Ah crap, they are here." The light blue-haired man said.

"Grimmjow go warn the others and tell them to hurry to the south enterence." Starrk said.

Grimmjow ran south while Aizen beckoned to Deidara who approached.

"Get on the linkshell and let everyone know we got an invasion coming. Ask for help from Al Kharid and Lumbridge." Aizen said.

Deidara nodded grabbing onto his linkshell and contacting the kingdoms through the magical device.

"Barbarians, head to the east gate. Kisame sho- Kisame?" Aizen said looking around.

He noticed Kisame running off in the distance.

"Why oh why is he apart of their organization- you know what I won't question it yet. Gin go with the Barbarians please." Aizen said.

Then he noticed Gin was gone running to catch Kisame.

"Your people suck." One Barbarian said.

"I'm debating on hiring goblins." Aizen said and then noticed an old Goblin walking by looking at him then kept walking.

Aizen got onto his linkshell contacting Stork.

"Stork I need you to contact the airship control towers and tell them we got incoming. Have civilian airships leave first and any battle-ready ones to stay. Make it an order." Aizen said.

"You got it sir- say sir there is a dark mist coming from the east." Stork said.

"Ah crap! Hurry and tell the towers, we got an invasion coming!" Aizen yelled.

Stork quickly hung up and contacted the towers from his airship to all airship towers and soon alarms began to ring across Varrock.

People quickly ran indoors and scattered, those that were mercenaries and hunters quickly geared up.

Mages that were in the city began to pull out their runes and cast their enchantment spells.

"We don't have much time, let's head to the east." Aizen said running with the others following.

Once everyone got to the east they seen the dark mist coming fast toward them.

"Steady men!" Gin shouted.

Pain and Konan were present with Kisame shaking behind them.

Grimmjow arrived with the entire Arrancar organization.

"Wow, you guy's got some holes on you?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Hollow holes to which we can explain after this." Starrk said pulling out his samurai sword and the others having something similar.

Aizen looked at his own and cocked an eyebrow before looking ahead.

Suddenly the mist disappeared.

"Huh?" Grimmjow said confused.

"Sir?" One Barbarian asked looking to Aizen confused.

Suddenly they heard large explosions down south and noticed Darkmeyer airships in the sky at the southeast part of the Kingdom.

"It was a trick!" Aizen yelled.

Everyone quickly ran toward the inner city through the alleyways and streets.

In the far distance on a hill was the Plague Doctor watching leaning on a tree with his arms crossed.

"A plague comes, what shall you do now Aizen?" The Plague Doctor said to himself.

Darkmeyer airships began to shoot toward buildings and toward other airships ready to intercept them.

Mages on rooftops began to shoot out fire spells at the balloon parts of the airships only to just burn the metal and after a few mages made enough flame casts one of the Darkmeyer airships fell into a building.

"Ah crap!" Pain shouted pointing at the wall at the south.

Vampyres on foot ran into the city with imps flying above them and cackling of laughter.

Mercenaries with bow casters began to rapidly fire while those with swords got close and began to swordfight the Vampyres.

Right as Aizen ran into the alleyway he noticed in the middle was Zetsu, an Akatsuki member seeping out of the ground halfway with venus flytrap sides on each side of him.

One side white, one side of him black.

"Sir." The white half said.

"Zetsu, report." Aizen said.

"We saw a little over sixty airships and one that is smaller than the others headed toward your castle. There is over two thousand Vampyres on ground." The black half said.

"Okay, keep me updated." Aizen said.

Zetsu sank into the ground and Aizen leaped over him as he was doing that and ran toward the other end of the alleyway.

Right as he did he was met by a Vampyre that threw a large club toward him where he ducked and immediately made an uppercut through the Vampyre and noticed two imps coming at him where he sliced them down next.

Jessica ran up from behind and Aizen put his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Jessica said looking at his hand and then to him.

"Stay close, everyone else is in groups fighting but us." Aizen said.

"Got it." Jessica said following him through the alleyways.

"Aizen that woman is under the rubble!" Jessica yelled running to her.

"Leave her. Her fate has been decided." Aizen said.

Aizen looked around the corner and then noticed Jessica was trying to help the woman regardless of what he said.

Aizen sighed and ran up, lifting the rocks quickly off the woman.

"Th-thank you, my Lord." The woman coughed.

"Hurry out of here quickly." Aizen said.

Aizen then noticed a dog under the rubble and kicked the rocks off it where it barked and ran with the woman.

"So not the woman but save the dog?" Jessica asked.

"We are trying to be villains damn it." Aizen pointed at her.

"Yet you came to help me still." Jessica said.

Aizen didn't know what to say but walk around her toward the fight around the corner.

Suddenly a blast of a powerful railgun cannon pierced through a building and knocked it down.

"That was a stone building!" Jessica shouted as she and Aizen ran for cover.

"Some airships carry some heavy firepower. Those are battle airships." Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen!" Sasori ran up to them.

"We are okay, how are the streets?" Aizen asked.

"Crowded with people trying to escape and our organization with the Arrancar's. Barbarians are doing what they do best, smash anything." Sasori said.

"Where are the Lumbridge and Al Kharid reinforcements?" Aizen asked.

"From what Deidara said they are on their way with horses and their airships but this is madness." Sasori said looking up at the sky where airships were fighting each other and both sides losing airships.

"One went toward my castle." Aizen said.

"Are you headed there?" Sasori asked.

"You think I should?" Aizen asked.

"Lord Drakan could be there." Sasori said.

"Tell me more about him." Aizen said.

"He's the ruler of Darkmeyer, of the Kingdom of Mortytania. Dark species live there and one being the Vampyres. The Vampyres are the ruling race and below them are the Ghouls and Zombies. Then you got minor species that live there but the beasts that are there are also just as cruel. This is a bold move for Lord Drakan to take over this Kingdom and surrounding regions. It has to mean he has enough power to think he can take over." Sasori said.

"What's the difference between a Vampyre and a Vampire anyway?" Jessica asked.

"Vampires are just immortal humans that drink blood. Vampyres are bat-like creatures as you see here, though they feast on anything of blood, they are not human." Sasori said.

"Why are the Imps helping them?" Aizen asked.

"Who knows, probably just for coins or food." Sasori said with a shrug.

Suddenly they heard another explosion as another airship fell from the sky into another building.

"We need to get that damn fleet out from above Varrock." Aizen said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sasori asked.

"Damn it, uhm." Aizen thought.

Suddenly more Vampyres came from the alleyways toward them.

"Go to the castle, I'll handle this." Sasori said summoning two weaponized puppets that went to attack the Vampyres.

"See you later hopefully." Aizen said running off with Jessica toward the north.

Down south, two Arrancar members along with two Akatsuki members were fighting together with a Barbarian woman with them.

"How come she's kicking more ass than us?" One of the Arrancar said.

"Barbarians fight all their lives." Hidan said spinning his scythe into two Vampyres.

"Name?" Hidan asked him.

"Zommari. Yours?" Zommari said.

"Hidan." Hidan said.

Zommari punched one Vampyre toward Hidan who immediately stabbed its chest and head with his three-bladed scythe and ripped it out into another Vampyre's head cutting it off.

Suddenly there were five of Zommari around that sliced down over twenty Vampyres and then they disappeared as he stood beside Hidan.

"You can make clones?" Hidan asked confused.

"No, I am fast enough to where it seems that way." He said taking his sword out of a Vampyre and walking off into the city.

"He's the fastest one of us." One of the Arrancar said walking behind Zommari.

Hidan blinked a few times looking back to Kakuzu who shrugged and followed them.

"If there is a race I hope we don't invite him!" Hidan shouted catching up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Aizen made it to the city circle where much of the fight was taking place.

"Lord Aizen!" Zangei shouted waving to him behind the torn down blacksmith building.

"Where's the blacksmith!?" Aizen asked shouting through the cannon fire above them.

"Don't know! All I know is I'm about out of arrows for the bow caster." Zangei said.

"We are heading to the castle, want to follow us?" Jessica asked.

"Got bolt arrows?" Zangei asked.

"Many, let's hurry." Aizen said helping him up.

The three quickly ran through the swordfights toward the castle and reached the main gates.

Lord Drakan was standing on top of the castle looking at the destruction of Varrock.

He noticed the sun setting and held his hands up creating strange magic into the sky that turned into a large wormhole of sorts.

Thirty more airships were coming from the east and went toward it and were immediately teleported elsewhere.

At Lumbridge, a few of these airships appeared out of teleportation as well as at Al Kharrid, Port Sarim, and Edgeville.

The airships were very close to the roofs of buildings and suddenly began to rise.

The airships low over Varrock then suddenly began to rise slowly into the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" Gin asked looking up while kicking down an Imp.

"They are hovering higher into the sky, they won't be able to fully target us from there?" Grimmjow said confused.

"It's a bombardment maneuver, they will prepare to drop some sort of bomb on us all." Sasori said running passed them.

"We need people on airships to take them out quickly!" Sasori shouted.

"Anyone who can fly must get to an airship. Big or small it doesn't matter, just get into one and try to take them down!" Gin yelled toward those that could hear him.

"We still need to take care of the Vampyres on the ground." Grimmjow reminded him.

"So we shall." Gin said running at a group of Vampyres coming at them.

Airships headed up toward the Darkmeyer Airships and began to attack as quickly as possible to destroy them.

Lord Drakan was headed to his airship until he jumped back as a ball of energy missed him.

He sensed it looking to the side at Jessica who held her rapier out toward him.

Aizen and Zangei came up from behind her and Zangei began to rapidly shoot at Drakan who moved left to right quite fast and backflipped away from two more arrows.

Aizen immediately disappeared and re-appeared behind Drakan swinging his blade at him.

Drakan ducked and leaped back twice while summoning two long spear-like weapons with dark mist covering them.

"He doesn't look like a bat creature." Jessica said.

"How insulting, I am a human who just got tired of being one back a very long time ago." Drakan said.

"So an actual Vampire." Jessica said.

"Now you are using your head." Drakan said.

Jessica stood there knowing they might not stand a chance against someone immortal.

"Relax." Aizen said to Jessica while not looking at her.

Aizen could feel her fear.

"He may be immortal but doesn't mean he can't die." Aizen said.

"Uh yes, it does mean that!" Jessica shouted.

"Jessica. Trust me." Aizen said while staring at Drakan.

Jessica kept quiet but nodded.

Zangei lifted his bow caster again with new arrow bolts in its clip.

"A hundred rounds a magazine, let's make this count Aizen." Zangei said.

"Don't shoot till you see a possible advantage, as I said he is a Vampire. Bolts won't hurt him until he is truly open." Aizen said.

Drakan just laughed and his torso ripped open revealing his large bat-like wings and flew up with his two spear weapons in each hand that began to fire balls of black magic toward them like a hail storm.

"Here we go!" Jessica shouted creating a shield of magic around them but the barrier eventually shattered as they took the hits of darkness against their bodies.

"Holy shit!" Zangei ached trying to stand back up.

Aizen and Jessica got up to their feet and ran toward Drakan.

"Jessica stay ranged!" Aizen shouted and ran on the air up toward Drakan with his Reiatsu supporting him through the air under his feet.

Drakan swung his spears at Aizen as the two clashed at each other.

Jessica sent out ice like magic at Drakan which hit his face only to annoy him.

Zangei waited until shooting one arrow right into Drakans back making him grunt but he kept fighting Aizen regardless.

Jessica kept shooting the same ice power until quickly changing it up and this time sent a large rock of ice right directly into Drakans' eye making him yell in pain but kept on fighting with an injured eye that was bloodshot.

Dray finally was able to slice across Drakans' chest but Drakan just shrugging it off since he was immortal and kept striking at Aizen.

"If he's a Vampire then how about..." Jessica said to herself and ran back to head down the stairs.

"Hey!" Zangei shouted to her.

Jessica ignored it and kept going through the hallway.

Vampyres was coming up from below and she cast an earth element where chunks of the earth came up and blocked the entrance upstairs.

Jessica ran to the nearby kitchen throwing things out and finally found garlic and while running back broke off a piece of sharp wood as a stake.

Jessica ran back outside only to see Aizen and Zangei both laying on the ground as Drakan was draining their life from them with a vampire ability of sorts.

Drakans' arms were stretched out toward both of them and laughed.

Jessica ran and pushed the garlic up to his nose and immediately stabbed him in the chest with the stake.

"Guah!" Drakan yelled in pain.

"Got you." Jessica growled.

Aizen and Zangei were able to move and quickly got to their feet.

"Jessica!" Aizen shouted.

"Don't worry I got-" Jessica began to say until freezing.

Drakans' spears were through Jessica's back out of her chest.

He yanked them out kicking her away while the stake was still in his chest and then plucked it out as if it was nothing leaving some blood to drain out of the hole.

"Foolish girl, don't you think I read up on how my ancestors died?" Drakan mocked.

Aizen furiously attacked Drakan without thinking of any forms of attack and just went all out while shouting insults at him.

Zangei knelt checking Jessica's pulse feeling it.

"Aizen she's still alive but needs help!" Zangei shouted.

Aizen was ignoring it and fought Drakan with furious swings.

Zangei suddenly noticed Drakans airship lifting with Vampyres operating it and heading toward Drakan in a low hover.

"Aizen the airship!" Zangei yelled.

Aizen looked back only to be knocked over by the bottom stairs of the airship and Drakan laughing jumped onto the airship.

"Let the inferno begin!" Drakan laughed out.

Drakans' airship left off the castle and headed up where the other larger airships of Darkmeyer was rising toward higher altitude.

"That's the bombs on his airship! They are infernos!" Zangei shouted

Aizen kept staring at the sky angry and then ran to Zangei and Jessica.

Aizen knelt down feeling Jessica's pulse and quickly carried her looking very worried at her.

"Aizen." Zangei said.

Aizen snapped out of it and looked at Zangei.

"To your maids and then we go get Drakan." Zangei said patting Jessica's head looking at him.

Aizen nodded and both ran down the stairs while Aizen carried her.

"Mng..." Jessica groaned.

"You will be okay, I promise." Aizen said.

They got near the small barracks inside the castle where three of the maids were at hiding.

"Please look after her, and make sure she is alive or your lives will be mine." Aizen threatened.

The maids quickly got to work with potions and whatnot.

"Shall I stay here and protect the barracks?" Zangei asked.

"Yes, there are arrows over there for your bow caster." Aizen said.

"Crossbow." Zangei said.

"Huh?" Aizen asked looking back.

"Crossbow, not a bow caster." Zangei said.

"Whatever I don't care." Aizen said running off.

Aizen noticed the earth clusters that blocked the main stairway and had to jump out of the window and landing right onto a Vampyre killing it.

Aizen ran into the main street slicing down any Vampyre he saw while running toward one of the airship towers.

Throughout the kingdom, Darkmeyer airships were rising high into the sky slowly since the weight of the bombs was making them struggle to rise faster.

Aizen noticed Sasori nearby and ran over to him.

"Where is Stork and the Condor?" Aizen asked.

"Outside the city near the cooking guild." Sasori said.

Aizen quickly ran toward the west while Sasori had a confused look on his face and quickly followed behind.

Once they both got away from Varrock only a little ways away was the windmill of the cooking guild and they noticed the Condor hovering above it with a rope down laying on the roof connected to the airship.

"Climb it hurry." Aizen said grabbing onto it climbing up with Sasori following.

Once they got on the deck of the Condor they were met by a human named Naga'se Tycho who had orange combed-back hair and a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Aizen asked.

"Lord Drakan tasked me to kill you, and lucky I found you. Once I kill you he can turn me into a Vampire to live forever." Naga'se Tycho said walking toward them.

"Sasori find Stork, I'll handle this." Aizen said drawing out his sword.

Naga'se Tycho yanked out his while licking his lips and both began to sword fight.

Suddenly Aizen felt dizzy.

"What's wrong? My psychic power hurting you?" Naga'se Tycho laughed and kicked Aizen in the face knocking him over.

"What the fuck sort of power is this?" Aizen questioned.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his back feeling the blade of Naga'se Tycho's.

Sasori ran and found Stork hiding in the cockpit.

"We need to hurry you scared kangaroo thing!" Sasori shouted.

Sasori then noticed Aizen being struck down.

"Ah crap! Lord Aizen is hit and blood is every-" Sasori began to say.

"Blood!? On my ship!" Stork shouted running outside.

Stork grabbed a mop while he ran onto the deck of his airship and before Naga'se Tycho could stab Aizen he was smashed in the head by the mop.

Naga'se Tycho looked at Stork pissed off and right before he used his psychic ability on him he was immediately smashed in the head again and again multiple times and even smashed into the gut by the other end of the mop. Stork was going all out on Naga'se Tycho not giving any time for a break.

Naga'se Tycho was then immediately kicked straight in the gut and flew off the airship and landed headfirst into the ground below breaking his neck.

Aizen was sitting him astonished at what happened while Sasori saw it from the cockpit as he was starting the airship for Stork.

"Holy shit!" Sasori shouted.

Stork ran up to Aizen helping him up and then quickly mopped up the blood and handed the mop to Aizen.

"Clean this sir." Stork said walking passed him.

Aizen not liking being given orders this time just let it slide after witnessing what Stork did.

"Wasn't that Drakans second in comm-" Aizen asked Sasori.

"Shh shh not now." Sasori said thumbing over to Stork who was operating the airship.

"Lord Aizen, mister Sasori can I ask you two to get on gun battery controls." Stork said.

Both of them got onto two different consoles on opposite sides of the cockpit.

"You'll have to manually use them. Just aim what you see on the screen and shoot. If the cameras are blown off then well you'll be shooting blind. Don't ruin my ship." Stork said.

"We are ready." Aizen said.

Sasori held onto the controls firmly.

"You shoot before?" Aizen asked him.

"Once or twice, even flew an airship for three years." Sasori said.

"Let's see if you still got talent then!" Stork shouted lifting the airship up and off into the sky toward Varrock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Aizen's linkshell was beeping and he quickly answered it.

"Busy right now, what's the update!" Aizen shouted in it.

"Hurry we are almost there at the air battle." Stork reminded him.

"Lord Aizen we figured out that there is a link to those bombs operated manually on each ship but the master control to unload them all at the same time and detonate at the same time is on Drakans airship." Kakuzu said.

"So if we get the device and push it to explode all bombs it'll wipe out their entire air fleet?" Aizen asked.

"Exactly, but we don't got much time it seems." Kakuzu said looking up at the sky.

"What if we destroy an airship and it crashes below, will it detonate it?" Aizen asked.

"No, not that we noticed since we took down five of them. It seems they explode if the airship explodes so." Kakuzu said with a shrug as he was still looking up while Hidan was near him slicing things down and cursing at him to hurry up.

"Keep me updated." Aizen said hanging it up.

"Okay boys, here we go!" Stork shouted.

The Condor raced through the sky passed friendly airships and right into the heart of the air battle going on between many steampunk airships against the Darkmeyer steampunk airships.

"Aim and fire!" Stork shouted at them while flying the ship dangerously close to the enemy airships.

Both Aizen and Sasori were shooting at vital areas of those airships making them blow up or fall toward the ground.

"Don't let them fall, blow them up before they hit ground!" Aizen yelled to them and on the linkshell to the other airships.

Three smaller airships line up on the left side of the Condor and flew with it toward any Darkmeyer airship that was in sight.

On ground, Zangei kept shooting at Vampyres trying to get into the barracks.

"We may need to move to a new hiding spot!" Zangei shouted to the maids.

"She is almost stabilized for us to move her." One maid said while another went to grab a sword and shield.

Zangei shot a few more Vampyres until all three maids walked passed him with swords and shields.

"Hurry out the back and carry her." One maid said.

"What about you ladies?" Zangei asked picking Jessica up.

"Tell Lord Aizen it was a pleasure." Another maid said.

All three maids ran down the now blown open stairway and fought against the incoming Vampyres only to be ganged up on by imps that stabbed them to death.

At this time Zangei was already out the back of the castle and rushing around to the side to an opened area heading to a plain grass field toward Edgeville.

"Damn." Zangei said looking up at the sky at two Darkmeyer airships that were over Edgeville.

"They got no army to protect them." Zangei said as he didn't know what to do.

"Set me down." Jessica said.

Zangei now seeing Jessica awake shook his head.

"You are still injured." Zangei said.

Jessica struggled out of his grasp and pulled out her rapier grunting.

"What are you doing!?" Zangei shouted confused.

Jessica aimed her rapier at one of the airships over Edgeville and charged up a spell.

"This is going to recoil on me, can you stand behind me, please. Push against me since it'll push me back." Jessica said.

Zangei got behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't overdo it." Zangei said.

Jessica summoned the nature around herself to enter her aether and then to unleash it out through a fire beam right from the tip of her rapier and right into the bottom of the airship to make it explode and suddenly its balloon went to the left knocking into the other airship and both exploded into debris that fell scattering over Edgeville.

"We should make sure everyone's okay." Zangei said.

"Go, I will check on-" Jessica began to say.

"No no, you are too weak to return. We need to focus on the people far over there." Zangei said.

"I have to make sure Aizen is okay." Jessica said and staggered.

"Just admit it." Zangei said.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

Zangei sighed and handed her one last potion.

"Forget it, here." Zangei said.

She took the potion and drank it throwing the empty vial to the ground.

"Don't make me regret leaving you to handle yourself alone." Zangei said and ran off to Edgeville.

Jessica weakly ran back to Varrock while casting a few spells to bring some aether to her body to go a bit faster with less pain.

Once Jessica reached the cooking guild she noticed the Condor wasn't there and cursed to herself looking back to inner Varrock and ran toward it only to be stopped by four imps and a revived Naga'se Tycho who smirked looking at Jessica walking toward her with the imps behind him laughing and following.

"I see a lost lamb away from its shepherd." Naga'se Tycho said.

Naga'se Tycho created a swirl of psychic power in his palm while looking at Jessica.

Jessica swiped her sword in the air and then razer wind from those slashes go right at Naga'se Tycho and the imps.

Naga'se Tycho created a psychic shield around himself but the imps got sliced in half around him.

As the shield was still around him he warped that power away and right at Jessica into a dangerous ball of psychic energy right at her.

Jessica twirled her rapier and swung it creating an electrical current through the blade and right into the ball of psychic energy shattering it and immediately shooting lightning from her rapier into Naga'se Tycho and electrocuted him continuously while immediately switching her element into water to coat him and immediately back to lightning to electrocute him to death.

"No!" Naga'se Tycho yelled in pain.

After a minute Naga'se Tycho finally succumbed and died being burnt up inside and outside of his body.

"So uncivilized." Jessica said walking up to his body.

Jessica stomped her foot into his burnt head making it turn to ashes.

She then heard an airship in the sky explode and seen the battle still wasn't over and that the Darkmeyer airships were almost to a safe bombardment altitude.

"Oh no!" Jessica thought to herself and ran into the city.

Once there she noticed the Vampyre forces were dwindling and fighting off a few was Pain and Starrk.

"You guy's okay?" Jessica asked swiping her blade into an imp coming at her while looking at them.

Pain yanked his chakra rod out of one of the Vampyre's and kicked down an imp stabbing its head.

"Never better!" Pain said.

"Where is Aizen?" Starrk asked.

"I think they took the Condor up to the sky." Jessica said.

Suddenly they noticed the remaining Vampyre and Imp forces stop and run out of the city.

"They aren't retreating, they are running from the upcoming impact." Pain said.

"Which means we don't got much time left." Starrk said.

All three looked up.

"I need to get on an airship or an airspeeder, anything." Jessica said looking around.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Pain assured.

"No you don't get it, I can't let him go alone against Drakan. He's too powerful." Jessica said.

Gin approached helping a wounded Nnoitra to sit down.

"Give me a bit. Just twisted my ankle is all." Nnoitra said.

"Take it easy it seems they are running before ground zero hits." Gin said.

"Shouldn't we hurry out of here!?" Hidan asked walking up with Kakuzu and Zommari.

"Those are inferno bombs. Even if we did get out of the city the flames would scatter, why those airships are spreading out." Starrk said.

"Yet why burn up this region?" Pain questioned.

"Probably to rebuild it to what Drakan visions." Zommari said.

"Or to just be a dick." Starrk said with a shrug.

Suddenly they heard a buzzing noise and one of the downed airspeeders was moving up from the rubble.

Jessica was operating the airspeeder trying to figure out how it worked.

"Hey, stay here with us you don't know how to operate that thing!" Pain shouted to her.

"I have to find Aizen!" Jessica shouted.

Right as Pain took a step forward she blasted an element of ice in front of his foot.

"Jess we need you here on ground." Gin said.

"I need him!" Jessica screamed.

Everyone was quiet and Jessica looked at them for a few seconds before lifting the airspeeder up and learning how to operate it along the way.

They watched her succeed in understanding how to fly it and she zoomed into the night sky.

"She said she needed him." Starrk said.

"For what?" Pain asked.

"She loves him I think." Gin said.

They kept there eyes up to the sky at the battle going on.

"Bright moon tonight." Starrk said looking to the east at the moon rising from behind a building.

Still watching what was going on at Varrock was the Plague Doctor who still had his arms crossed.

"Seems time is running short for them and the other Kingdoms." The Plague Doctor said to himself.

A figure in the dark was seen moving behind him.

"I had enough of the view, I'm heading back home. They are waiting for me." The mysterious figure said walking off.

"You lost one today." The Plague Doctor said.

The figure stopped walking.

"Let's hope they die then so I don't have to waste my time to deal with them." The figure said and kept walking off.

The Plague Doctor kept his eyes set on what was going on at Varrock.

Jessica flew the small airspeeder passed cannon fire and right toward the Condor and immediately crashing right onto its flight deck and against the command deck.

"What the!" Stork shouted turning the ship.

"We was rammed!" Stork yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and Jessica ran in.

"You're okay!?" Aizen asked confused.

Suddenly before Jessica could say anything the Condor was attacked by Drakans' smaller airship flying passed.

"Quickly follow that airship!" Aizen shouted.

The Condor turned around and chased after Drakans' airship.

Aizen and Sasori on turret controls shoot toward it while Drakans airship had a back cannon shooting back hitting the Condor three times at its left side.

"We are losing altitude!" Stork yelled while trying to steer the ship.

"Get close we will jump on board." Sasori said hurrying out.

"Are you crazy!" Stork and Jessica shouted at the same time.

"I guess it's the only option." Aizen said running behind Sasori.

Jessica followed up until Aizen quickly stopped her.

"Stay with Stork, we can handle this." Aizen said.

"No, he is too dangerous!" Jessica shouted at him trying to move around him.

"No you are staying here, I am giving you a direct order!" Aizen yelled.

"Fuck your orders I am not letting you get hurt! You need me!" Jessica yelled.

"Guy's we do not have time!" Stork yelled as the Condor began to weaken lower.

Sasori already jumped on Drakans' airship was fighting off Vampyres.

Aizen sighed and pushed Jessica back before leaping onto Drakans' airship.

Jessica trying to jump missed and landed on the deck of the Condor.

"Hurry in!" Stork yelled.

Jessica sighed and ran to the cockpit with Stork while the Condor fell from the sky down near Varrock.

"Going to land on the tree's, brace for impact." Stork said.

Both of them strapped in and right as the Condor crashed into the tree's both of them was knocked out from the impact.

Sasori and Aizen looked down briefly while fighting the Vampyre's on Drakans' airship.

"Think they'll be okay?" Aizen asked while seeing no explosion.

"Yeah, but we won't be if we don't focus." Sasori said.

Both of them ran up the iron stairs through the steam venting right at the Vampyre guards and to Drakan himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Aizen swung his blade at two imps slicing them down as Sasori summoned a puppet to fly around Drakans' airship firing out poison darts at two of the back gunners.

"More Vampyres and Imps coming at us!" Aizen shouted to Sasori.

Drakan looked back with a 'tsk' coming from his lips.

"Sir, airships over Lumbridge are at the right altitude!" An Imp shouted to Drakan while fighting Aizen.

Drakan typed on a console turning some knobs and pushed one button and waited.

The button he pushed automatically opened the bomb doors on all airships over Lumbridge.

"Now Aizen you shall witness what failure is!" Drakan laughed.

"No!" Aizen shouted trying to struggle passed the Vampyres in his way.

Drakan turned a final knob and pushed the button under it.

The five Darkmeyer airships over Lumbridge drop down one inferno bomb each and once landing on the buildings or street set the entire kingdom ablaze as well as one bomb hitting the Lumbridge castle killing the Duke and destroying the entire castle.

Aizen and Sasori saw what happened in the distance.

The Plague Doctor looked at the destruction off in the far distance and his arms were still crossed as he watched.

Zetsu watched from the Al Kharid zone and went into the ground, teleporting back to Varrock.

Zetsu came up from the ground in front of Gin and Deidara who were healing up some civilians.

"Lumbridge is in ruins and Al Kharid and Varrock are next. The airships above are two minutes ready." The Black half of Zetsu said.

"Damn it." Deidara said.

"Everyone get out of the city now!" One mercenary shouted.

Suddenly horns were heard and people began to run out of Varrock as quickly as they could.

"We need to help people out of the entrances to the city." Gin said.

"I'll head to the north with some people." Deidara said running over to a group of civilians and mercenaries.

"I got west then." Gin said running over to Starrk and a group of other people.

"This Giant got hit pretty bad by falling debris of an airship." Starrk said thumbing to a giant laying on the ground.

"Damn moving him will be difficult- okay let's leave him." Gin said.

"What!" One woman said shocked.

"Kidding- sort of. Okay, men let's work together and carry him." Gin said with a disappointed sigh not wanting to displease the women around.

Nearby Varrock at the Condor was Stork climbing out of the cockpit helping Jessica up.

The Condor laid on the top of the tree's but began to sink down as the branches and trees began to break apart.

Jessica and Stork climbed down and walked away from the Condor watching it slowly sink down to the ground until resting against the trees and its bottom part against the ground.

"Uh, I don't like whats in the distance." Stork said pointing toward Lumbridge.

Jessica turned around and ran up the hill to get a good view at the glowing flames seen with smoke filling the night sky.

"Oh my god." Jessica said in shock.

"Look, there is Drakans' airship heading back to Varrock." Stork said pointing up.

Drakans' airship suddenly went fast zooming forward with the super engines burning and headed right back at Varrock.

"Now I will personally see to the destruction of your-" Drakan said until punched across the face.

Drakan staggered back and seen all his crew dead.

"Now you die." Aizen said swinging his blade at Drakan who blocked it with his shadow spears.

Drakans' shadow spears deflected each of Aizen's attacks and nearly stabbed Aizen's head with one counter strike.

Sasori summoned two puppets that knocked into Drakans back making him fall forward and right into Aizen's blade.

Drakan shoved himself off the blade laughing and lifted his foot kicking Aizen in the face nearly making him fall off the airship.

"You idiots forgot I'm immortal." Drakan said with a grin on his face as he walked toward Aizen.

Drakan nearly speared Aizen's sword only to be attacked by one of Sasori's puppets making him have to fight back at it while making sure no one got to the controls of the airship.

Aizen swung his blade at Drakan again only for Drakan to push both spears up against each side of Aizen's sword and twisted his spears forcefully to knock Aizen's sword out of his hands and down toward the ground below.

"Damn it!" Aizen said and quickly swung his foot into Drakan's gut making him skid back.

Sasori's puppet kept swinging its bladed arms at Drakan who blocked each one and suddenly Drakans wings ripped out of his coat and he flew up spinning and kicking the puppets head clean off making it fall apart.

Sasori only with two more puppets left tried to see where to strike next while one of his puppets shot darts at Drakan from a distance.

Drakan flew backward away from the darts and caught one in between his fingers to mock Sasori.

Sasori just snapped his fingers as that dart exploded in Drakans fingers making three of his fingers blown off.

"Damn you!" Drakan shouted shaking his wounded hand.

Drakan swung his other spear at Sasori only for Sasori to have a puppet fly right passed them and knock the spear out of his hands and falling off the airship hitting one of the propellers making it explode and the airship rocking to the side.

Aizen gripped onto a lever just outside of the open-cockpit and pulled it making the ship turn upright and running just on its engines than its propellers.

Drakan got his wing caught in between two gears that shifted after Aizen moved the lever.

Aizen seen his chance and quickly ran into the small open-cockpit looking at the controls thinking and studying them.

"Okay, I have seen him twist this knob and this..." Aizen began to say to himself figuring it out.

Drakan noticed Aizen at the controls and ripped his wing out painfully and ran at him only to be hit by the other Puppet which stabbed him with a poisonous blade and yanked out of him.

Drakan just smirked at Sasori who was walking up toward him.

"Poison won't work on me you little fucker." Drakan said.

Sasori kept walking toward him.

"Hm?" Drakan thought confused at why Sasori was still approaching him.

Sasori's right hand came up to Drakans' face which showed a small hole on the palm. Drakans' eyebrow cocked up only to be surprised by a blaze of fire right into his head.

"Ack! What the-" Drakan began to say until being scorched again.

"Here we go!" Aizen said turning the knobs.

"No!" Drakan shouted running at Aizen.

A puppet came up and wrapped itself around Drakan and then another one did from behind.

Aizen instead pushed the last remaining buttons to only activate the deployment of the bombs inside the closed compartments in the airships.

The Darkmeyer airships over Al Kharid and Varrock explode and the ones over Lumbridge with their extra bombs in the same compartment blow up as well since they hit the closed compartments other than falling out.

The only thing now falling from the sky was burning debris and metal of the airships crashing into buildings and streets or into the border walls.

Drakan growled trying to get out of the puppet's grasps.

The puppet's arms wrapped around each other keeping Drakan pressed between them.

"Time to abandon ship." Sasori said.

Aizen looked at Drakan grinning while taking a nearby parachute and Sasori clipping himself with it with his puppet strings around Aizen and the buckles.

"Sasori, you may do the honors." Aizen said.

"Yes sir." Sasori said smirking at Drakan.

"No!" Drakan screamed.

The puppets exploded engulfing Drakan into flames and blowing him up to nothing but ashes and chunks of meat and his airship next exploding and crashing into a building in Varrock engulfed in flames.

Aizen pulled the string after a moment of free-falling and made a soft landing on the ground near Varrock by the river.

"Just so you know we do not tell anyone you were clinging onto me with your strings." Aizen said.

"Wasn't planning on it sir." Sasori said.

Aizen and Sasori both looked at Varrock then turned around seeing the glowing flames in the distance over the trees at what was Lumbridge.

"I know we are trying to take over the planet and what not but, is it normal to say I feel for the families lost?" Sasori asked.

Aizen looked on and sighed putting a hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"We are going to rule the entire planet, not kill off the population. Drakan should have targeted just us, not the civilians of other kingdoms or villages but instead, he did to prove to the planet of his terror. I'm proud of you for killing him and I will make sure you have recognition for it." Aizen told him.

"You know any remaining people that lived in Lumbridge will have nowhere to go and we need to rebuild some places in Varrock after the destruction." Sasori said.

"Why we all must work together to rebuild." Aizen said.

They noticed Stork and Jessica running up to them.

"I'm glad to see you both are safe." Aizen said.

Jessica ran up hugging Aizen tightly and Aizen in a few seconds put his arms around her.

"I told you to stay at the barracks." Aizen said.

"I don't care if I disobeyed your orders, I didn't want you getting hurt again." Jessica said.

"I'm surprised you care suddenly." Sasori said.

Before Aizen asked her a question she immediately pulled him down and leaned up kissing him on the lips.

Sasori and Storks' eyes widened looking at this.

"Holy shit." Stork said.

Aizen leaned back blinking looking at Jessica in shock.

Jessica's face was red and suddenly smacked him running off.

Aizen just stood there confused with a slight blush seen but disappeared.

"Women am I right?" A random man said holding a lantern behind them.

They looked at the random man who then walked off.

"Sorry, I'm returning to the city now." He said walking away.

Jessica ran to the south entrance and put both hands on her blushed face sighing.

"Why oh why did I not control myself." Jessica said slapping herself twice on each cheek.

Jessica looked back and then ran into the city.

Aizen looked at Sasori and Stork and then beckoned them to follow as they went back to Varrock.

They noticed the remaining Vampyre forces were gone and running back to the East, possibly back to Darkmeyer.

Zetsu came out of the ground in front of Aizen, Sasori and Stork to confirm it.

"They are retreating back to Darkmeyer." The white half of Zetsu said.

"Excellent then the war is for sure over then." Aizen said.

Zetsu suddenly looked up at the mood now in the middle of the smokey sky until the smoke covered it completely.

Aizen looked up then down to Zetsu.

"Return to the others and tell them it will be a long night." Aizen said.

Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground.

"I will need some help with fixing the Condor sir." Stork said.

"I will see at least two engineers to help you. We will need most hands on deck at Varrock and scouts to Lumbridge." Aizen said.

"I'd never think Lumbridge would be destroyed." Stork said.

"Neither would I." Aizen said.

The three of them walked to the south entrance of Varrock looking at the flames that glowed the dark street ahead of them.

"Well, let's start by checking for people in the destroyed homes." Sasori said.

The three of them nodded and went in different ways.

It would be indeed, a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Two days later, makeshift cranes were seen around Varrock with hired Giants and other workers fixing up the buildings and stone walls around the Kingdom but on one section the wall was torn down and an expansion section was seen to spread Varrock toward the East and another toward the Northwest.

Aizen and Gin were overlooking things standing on an airship that was looming over Varrock.

"What does the ledger say?" Aizen asked looking to Gin.

Gin read for a moment before responding.

"It says we will still have some more money left after reconstruction and expansion is complete but we will be very very poor until we find more money or receive it." Gin said.

"How about selling any scrap from Lumbridge." Aizen said.

"Oh, that is part of our funds." Gin said.

"Oh damn it." Aizen said sitting down rubbing his face.

Gin sat beside him patting his back.

"There there." Gin said.

"You're being sarcastic right now." Aizen said.

"Yes." Gin said.

They then noticed another airship of people coming into Varrock from Lumbridge.

"Our population has grown to a thousand more people. Could have been two thousand but well, they died." Gin said.

Aizen kept looking out at the airship and Gin sighed.

"I know we haven't seen her for two days." Gin said.

"I hope she's okay." Aizen said.

"She kissed you and then slapped you. I think she can't confess her feelings for some reason." Gin said.

"Perhaps." Aizen said.

"Yet what are your feelings?" Gin asked.

Aizen kept quiet for a moment and then stood up.

"We must continue our goal to rule the entire planet. The next target we should goal is to take over the Kingdom of Asgarnia." Aizen said.

"Owned by Falador." Gin said holding a finger up.

"Which will be the difficult part." Aizen said.

"We should start by getting the favors of Rimmington and Port Sarim and then up north at Goblin Village." Gin said.

"I have seen a group of female Goblins the other day shopping and discussing their husbands at Goblin Village." Aizen said.

"Then that's who we should talk to first, the women." Gin said.

"Yeah if they see you walk up with that face they will be terrified." Aizen said.

"Or aroused." Gin said grinning wider.

Aizen just rolled his eyes.

"Pilot let us down we seen all we need to see." Aizen said.

"Right away my Lord." The pilot said lowering the airship toward the constructed airship landing tower.

Once Aizen and Gin walked out of the tower on ground level they were greeted by Pain and Starrk along with a Lumbridge soldier.

"Sir, the captain of the guard is dead and we are all unemployed, we were told you would accept us?" The soldier asked.

"Definetly." Aizen said with a nod.

"And we will join you as well." Starrk said.

"So you must be the leader? What is your clan name by the way." Aizen said.

"I am and our clan name is Espada." Starrk said.

"I guess now we have two organizations wanting to help us rule the planet." Gin said.

"As long as our demands are met." Starrk said.

"You do not need to worry, once we have more coins we will-" Aizen began to say.

"Are you saying you are poor?" Starrk asked.

"I have to say this but yes for now. We plan to get more money." Aizen said.

"Might be difficult. We could make a system of exchange." Starrk suggested.

"Yet that would be difficult and would make more traffic through Varrock." Pain said.

"Perhaps we can talk to some civilians that are bankers, get their opinions as well as some traders at the markets." Gin said.

"That's a start." Starrk said.

"Good to see you guys are okay." Zangei said walking up.

"How is Edgeville?" Aizen asked.

"They are growing as they are allowing some from Lumbridge into their village and slightly expanding." Zangei said.

"One thing is the kingdom of Asgarnia, they too have people from Lumbridge going to that region." Pain said.

"And their capital is Falador." Pain said.

"Draynor village is still apart of our kingdom range but they want nothing to do with anything going on." Starrk said.

"What about Darkmeyers, hear anything from them after this war?" Aizen asked.

"We know they got no leader and are having feuds across their land trying to determine who is the strongest one to rule their region." Starrk said.

"Actually." A Vampyre said walking up with sixteen other Vampyres with him.

Everyone around was alert and weapons were drawn.

"Hold!" Aizen shouted to everyone.

Gin kept his sword drawn as Aizen walked passed him to the main Vampyre in front of the others.

Two Imps was on its shoulder looking at Aizen.

"Brave of you to come to the city you bombed and lives lost." Aizen said.

"We have no leader to control our will no more, we are lost." The Vampyre said.

"So what is it you want?" Aizen asked.

"Death. None of us at our kingdom know what to do." The Vampyre said.

Aizen thought for a moment as one man rose his crossbow but Aizen held his hand up for him to halt.

"You and your people obey me, all of Darkmeyer and its villages through your land obey me." Aizen said.

"We ask for death, we didn't ask to be-" The Vampyre said.

Aizen's sword cut right across the Vampyres head and then sliced down the Imps in front of everyone and then aimed his sword at the other Vampyres.

"I said, you obey me." Aizen said.

Aizen's' reiatsu reached onto the Vampyres and pushed them to their knee's painfully.

They began to yell in pain feeling this spiritual pressure push into their bodies.

"We shall let all know to obey you!" One of them yelled.

Suddenly Aizen killed all but that Vampyre with his reiatsu.

Aizen walked up to that Vampyre and grabbed him by his wing to make him stand up.

"Go and tell them to bring a few Vampyres to my castle to fix what was destroyed or their bones will break till they aren't fixed themselves." Aizen threatened.

"Y-yes." The Vampyre said and flew off quickly to the east.

Aizen looked back at everyone holding his hand out.

"Those that follow me and my rule shall never suffer and those that die shall be avenged by the most cruelest torture ever known before they beg to learn how to die!" Aizen yelled.

The citizens got to their knees and bowed to him along with the Espada and Akatsuki clans.

Gin was about to get to his knees until Aizen grabbed him to stay up.

Gin turned his head to Aizen then back forward, looking at everyone.

"Do you see, now they fear me and I rule by those that fear what they cannot defeat." Aizen said with a grin on his face.

"Indeed." Gin said.

Aizen lifted his hand and his raietsu reached everyone through the markets and streets and had them rise to their feet forcefully.

"Now dismissed!" Aizen shouted to them.

In the shadows, The Plague Doctor watched Aizen and Aizen before he walked away glanced up and then walked off.

"Gin a moment." Aizen said walking the other way down another path toward the church.

Aizen stood outside the church and the Plague Doctor walked out of the church looking at him.

"A wonderous speech but yet you lack money." The Plague Doctor said crossing his arms.

"I think you enjoyed the chaos that happened." Aizen said.

"What if I did?" The Plague Doctor asked.

The Plague Doctor walked around Aizen as he spoke.

"Either they die now or later, as death comes to all eventually but I shall find a way to cure all life as well as mine." The Plague Doctor said.

"And what if it backfires?" Aizen asked tilting his head.

"I know it won't. Have you heard of something called the Breakdown Sphere?" The Plague Doctor asked.

"If memory is correct isn't it the sphere known in the campfire stories that belonged to the first Emperor?" Aizen asked.

"Indeed, what if it was here?" The Plague Doctor said.

"Then I'd say that's insane." Aizen said.

"Heh, so you do? Carry on your petty rule while I search for the cure." The Plague Doctor said walking off.

"Hey!" Aizen shouted.

The Plague Doctor stopped and turned his head listening while his back was turned to Aizen.

"If I find it first, I'd hate to be you." Aizen threatened.

The Plague Doctor didn't say anything and resumed walking away till he disappeared through the north gate out of the city.

Aizen watched him go and frowned walking back to his castle.

Standing at the roof of the church watching was Jessica who had a robe on with a hood over her head watching Aizen go and looked to the north gate at the Plague Doctor disappearing into the dark forest toward the dangerous wilderness.

"Hmm..." Jessica hummed to herself curiously.

Meanwhile at the very far west was Karura who was sitting reading with two candles lit in a library beside her to see.

"Karura." Nihl said walking up.

"I read the paper." Karura said.

Aldsan walked up beside Nihl looking at Karura.

"What is your thoughts on Drakan's death?" Aldsan asked.

"You told me he was very powerful." Karura said to Aldsan.

"I did but I am as shocked as you are." Aldsan said.

"Shocked no, amused yes." Karura said.

"This Aizen is proving to be getting stronger with his power." Nihl said.

"And you doubt I'm not?" Karura asked.

"No not at all but we should be cautious." Nihl said.

"First it was Roald's death and now Drakans and both Kingdoms and their villages are now owned by Aizen." Karura said.

"Draynor Village is still neutral." Aldsan said.

"Of course they are. Spooky place has always stayed out of the affairs of things but the wizard tower below them are now apart of Aizen's rule." Karura said and closed her book standing up and walking out of the small library.

Aldsan and Nihl followed up behind.

"What do we do then?" Aldsan asked.

"Keep spying and let me know what happens." Karura said.

"Right away." Aldsan said walking another way while Nihl walked beside Karura.

"Now to sleep." Karura yawned and smirked after.

"And then think of our next move." Karura then said.

Elsewhere, the mysterious figure that spoke to the Plague Doctor during the battle was seen in full clear visual with white hair spiked back and a scar on the left side of his chin. His eyes were pure red.

"It seems the people who killed Cain are still alive after the battle of Varrock." The man said to a group of people that were sitting looking at him.

"So how do we avenge Cain, Kariya?" One of the members asked the man.

"Forget revenge, we must carry on what we do. When the day comes I think we can get rid of those people then we will strike." Kariya said.

"What if we spy on them?" A female member asked.

"Tell you what, how about once and awhile spy on them. See for me if you see an opening." Kariya said.

Kariya looked at her and pointed at her then to a male sitting down.

"Soma you and Utagawa here will spy occasionally on them. Just act like normal civilians." Kariya said.

"Yes, sir." Soma said with a nod.

"Yeah yeah." Utagawa said stretching his back as he stood up.

"Dismissed." Kariya told them.

Back at Varrock, Aizen was looking over papers and sighed rubbing his eyes heading to his bedroom shutting the door and unclothing.

Right as he turned around Jessica was standing there with the robe and hood on.

"Jessica." Aizen said.

Jessica just looked at him with a weak smile.

"I spoke to Pain so he knows I'm here. He offered me a place to help his clan and well, they are getting a robe made for me." Jessica said.

"Jessica." Aizen said again.

"Can we not talk about what happened, please. It was just a stupid moment of weakness." Jessica said looking down.

Aizen walked up taking her chin to look up at him and leaned down kissing her.

Jessica's arms instantly went around him holding him.

"I've felt this way about you for quite awhile." Jessica said.

"I've felt something as well but I didn't know what to think." Aizen said.

"We can't tell no one." Jessica said.

"Too late." Gin said at the doorway grinning.

They both looked at him and suddenly heard outside was banging and clunking sounds.

"Get back here!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm already down the stairs!" Gin shouted and ran away laughing down the courtyard.

"Stop him!" Aizen yelled in just his pants chasing after Gin.

The guards blinked not knowing what to say.

"We got a weird ruler." One soldier said.

"You don't know the half of it." Jessica said behind them with a huff.


End file.
